Japan's Gay Resistance
by Hinano Kinsuke
Summary: What happens when Resistance Japan's reliable captain, Hakuryuu, withdraws himself from the team? What if he asks Yukimura to replace him as the captain; but Yukimura doesn't have the guts to? What if Hakuryuu appoints Amemiya Taiyou as the captain instead? Why is Minamisawa so depressed? So many questions, but there's only one answer - read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Inazuma Eleven; credit goes to Level 5. Also, this drabble is based on my little sister's idea. I only added up a few things while I get it rewritten.**

* * *

The boy hastily made his way through a crowd of fangirls; his eyes wandered around wildly in search of his purple-haired teammate, Minamisawa Atsushi. He did not know if he should be really looking for Minamisawa, but let's just hope that the guy might be able to help him this time!

He quickened his pace towards the dormitory. The shrilling screams of fangirls made chill ran down his spine — and he started to get cold sweat from their obsessive stares. Once he reached the doorknob to Minamisawa's room, he leapt inside and locked the girls outside. Yukimura, finally, was able to let out a sigh of relief.

"Dude," Yukimura said, as he sat beside Minamisawa who seemed to be depressed about something. Despite the guy's sickly look, Yukimura kept his resolve to ask for his help. "You've got to help me! I'm in—I'm in deep shit!"

"Get your butt out of here and bug someone else, please," Minamisawa said and buried his head in his arms again. He seemed to be so troubled…

"No, you don't understand! Hakuryuu's withdrawing from the team—and I can't possibly be the leader, Minami!"

Taiyou flinched as Yukimura waved his hand over his head in desperation. "Minami?"

The orange-haired boy couldn't help but to laugh out loud at the goofy name Yukimura gave to his friend. However, Minamisawa didn't seem to be bothered by the situation in any way at all. He kept on burying his face in his arms, locking himself in his own world.

Meanwhile, Yukimura shot the orange-haired boy a stare. Taiyou was not supposed to poke his nose into Resistance Japan's businesses!

"You know what," Yukimura lowered his voice; making sure that Minamisawa wouldn't hear him. "It's not that I can't be the captain. I mean, I've had enough of looking after those guys when I was in Hakuren…"

He took a brief glance at Minamisawa as Taiyou flashed him a bright smile; brighter than the scorching summer sun. "Isn't it normal to have a troublesome mate in a football team?"

Minamisawa pulled his face. He had probably heard Yukimura's protest. "And do you guys really know why I am so depressed?"

Yukimura frowned while Taiyou kept smiling.

"Because Yukimura has to be the captain!"

Upon hearing Minamisawa, Taiyou laughed and pointed at himself. "Should I join Resistance and be the captain?"

Yukimura snapped. "Don't even think about it, lad."

"Sadly…" Taiyou said, cheerfully smiling.

"Coach Fudou only recruits chosen players; not the one who joins on his own free will." Yukimura told him. "This isn't a team for voluntary players – get it right, lad."

Minamisawa stood up from his chair after being so silent, for what felt like painful ten minutes. "I'm off. Training's at six." Then, he left the room without looking back.

Yukimura took a glance on his wristwatch. "But it's quarter-past five… Where's the guy going?"

Taiyou stifled a laugh. "This is a terrible secret, but he's constipated."

Yukimura felt himself drowned into silence for a few seconds before he could get the situation — and eventually laughed his lungs out, tears rolling down his cheeks.

He fell on the floor as he hit his tummy, which was growing painful from laughing. When his laugh subsided, he composed himself, and silence filled the room again.

That was when Yukimura realized that Taiyou had stopped LOLing before he did; and he was giving Yukimura an awfully goofy smirk.

"Phew," Yukimura said, wiping his sweat off his forehead. "This made my day."

Taiyou shifted closer to Yukimura with that eerie smirk still on his face. That pervert!

"What?" Yukimura asked, pushing Taiyou off him. "I'm going."

"Okay, Yuki," said Taiyou.

"Yuki?"

"Don't like it? How about Hyouki?"

"Lame."

"Or do you want me to call you… Yuka?"

"Whatever," Yukimura said and walked away.

* * *

"Captain!" Yukimura called as he leapt to Hakuryuu.

"What is it that you want?"

"Please, stay! Just how important is your work there?"

"As important as it can be," Hakuryuu said, annoyed.

"Yes, captain. Please don't leave us," said Minamisawa, pleading with his puppy eyes, though Hakuryuu didn't seem to buy any of it.

"Oooh," Yukimura grinned widely as he saw his purple-haired teammate, Minamisawa. "I know your name. You are constipated!"

"What?" Minamisawa asked in bewilderment.

"Hey, you can't lie to Yukimura, you know." Yukimura said sarcastically. "I know what's exactly going on in the dorm. Ha, ha, ha."

Minamisawa raised both of his eyebrows as if he didn't get what his blue-eyed friend was trying to say.

"Taiyou told me you were constipated yesterday, and that was why you were so upset…"

Minamisawa pulled his face. "What? No, I wasn't!"

"Yes, you were."

"Speaking of Taiyou," Hakuryuu said, cutting in.

Minamisawa and Yukimura stopped in the middle of their argument and looked at their ponytailed captain.

"He'll not join Resistance, but he'll help you with your training sessions. To make it easy, he'll have to stay in our dorm for a while. Tell him he can have my room and please make him feel welcomed."

"What? No!" Yukimura protested, half-yelling which made Hakuryuu gave him a sharp, eerie stare.

"He showed me his gayracteristic yesterday!"

"What, really?" Minamisawa asked eagerly. "What's that so-scientific-named sickness? Is it contagious? And is that why he was admitted into the hospital?"

"It's gay-racteristic, Minami. The combination of gay and characteristic. Get it?"

"Minami?" Hakuryuu raised his left eyebrow sarcastically, grinning from the laugh he couldn't contain.

"Hey, guys. What's up?" Taiyou said, snapping into their conversation. Minamisawa couldn't help but to laugh when he saw Yukimura shuddering with goosebumps growing on his skin when Taiyou's around.

"Tell me he really was constipated yesterday, Taiyou!" Yukimura exclaimed, pointing at Minamisawa.

"I wasn't!"

"You were, Minamisawa Atsushi."

"What, wanna bet?!" snarled Minamisawa.

"If I say yes, then we'll have to investigate about it first," Taiyou said, smirking mischievously.

"Oooh," Yukimura cooed eagerly. "The Mystery of Minami's Constipation!"

Hakuryuu walked away, muttering to himself. "So much for those popular guys…"

While Yukimura and Minamisawa were arguing, almost gotten themselves into a catfight, Taiyou approached Hakuryuu.

"Those two are a real pain in the butt," he said.

"The worst," Hakuryuu sighed. "And I do hope you can assist them."

Taiyou smirked, assembling evil plans in his mind. "It'd be my pleasure to…"

* * *

**Namikawa: Knock, knock.**

**Kita: Who's there?**

**Namikawa: Namikawa.**

**Kita: Namikawa who?**

**Namikawa: Namikawa, the pirate! Arrrr.**

**Kita: *sweatdrops* Review, minna.**


	2. Chapter 2

**[REWRITTEN] **

**Weeeee. Seems like my sister wants me to publish another chapter. **

**And by the way, I realized that I always forgot to write the disclaimers... So I'll do it now, then!**

**Namikawa: Arrrrrr! The author does not own Inazuma Eleven series and Resistance Japan, in any way at all. **

* * *

The lights were off, the air was cold. Every tick felt like millennia, every minute felt like thousands of millennia.

But the boys seemed to be pumped up to get on with their soccer practice the next morning, to the point that they couldn't fall asleep, although the digital clock mounted low on the wall flaunted the numerals 00:30 in deep, red color.

Whoopie-doo. Exactly 6 hours before sunrise… Not exactly Resistance Japan's idea of a 'good night'.

Igniting a candle in the middle of the dark space, Yukimura exchanged glances with his restless friends. "Nights like this," he snorted. "You know what the old folks used to say about Kuchisake-onna."

"The slit-mouthed woman," Namikawa muttered under his breath, rubbing the goosebumps on his arms. "Some nasty ghost, asking children if she's pretty or not. Not very friendly."

"It's all Greek to me," Kurosaki said to Yukimura, making the dark blue-haired boy flinch in awe, knowing how level-headed his friend could be when it comes to Japanese urban legends.

"Children walking alone at night may encounter a woman wearing surgical mask, and she'll start everything off by asking 'am I pretty'?" Yukimura said to the air, creating an atmosphere that made everyone in the circle a little bit jumpy.

"And if the child's answer is yes, then she'll pull away her mask, revealing her mouth, which is slit, well, from ear to ear," Namikawa said in disgust; he almost threw up imagining a woman with half of her face slit open. "She'll ask the kid, 'how about now?'"

"And if the child says no…?"

Yukimura swallowed a gulp of air and loosened the neckline of his pajama. "Poor kid will get cut in half… It's not possible to run away from her, since she'll just reappear in front of the victim."

"Well, considering that," Kita said, shaking from both cold and nerves. "Kuchisake-onna doesn't make clowns a little less scary."

"When you look like clown yourself, Kita! Ha. Ha. Ha."

"Very funny, Kishibe. What are you scared of?"

Kishibe pondered for a second with a finger pressed on his chin. "Oh, come on! I'm a man. I'm afraid of nothing. I can totally make a zombie run for its lif—death! You're all just a bunch of scaredy cats."

"Really…" Kita rolled his eyes in annoyance. _That show-off._

"Come on, I'm just tryin' to lighten up the mood. It's gettin' tenser with Kochisake-onna and stuffs."

"It's Kuchisake, duh. How about you, Taiyou?"

"Dolls," the orange-haired boy answered briskly before coming to a short pause. "Ever heard of the Three-legged Rika-chan? If a girl enters a toilet and sees a doll with three legs, one being purple-colored, poor girl will lose one of her legs shortly after."

"That means she'll have only one leg?"

"One leg, huh. That sounds a lot like Kasa-obake, the ghost of one-legged umbrella," Minamisawa said to the boys, his eyes widening an inch every minute that passed by.

Yukimura burst out laughing. "Wow, Kurosaki looks like he's gonna burst out cryin' anytime now," he said, wiping off a tear. "I'm scared of Yetis. My thoughts back then told me that they live in those snowy forests of Hokkaido."

"Makes you a yeti yourself."

"Shut up!" Yukimura snarled and pouted.

"Ah… Guys…" Kurosaki said nervously, fidgeting with his fingers. "Actually, I'm more afraid of… a tall ghost with bulging eyes living in this very dormitory. And he has been staring at us since—oh heaven, save me."

"What?" Senguuji narrowed his eyebrows, trying to control the fear that started to overpower inside him.

"Well, I mean… There… It's behind Namikawa!" Kurosaki said, gasping for air and stormed off to his room.

Everyone screamed when Fudou pulled Namikawa and Kishibe's ears. "Do you guys know what time it is?! Go to sleep, you friggin' rascals!"

Namikawa cupped his ears. "But—we can't!"

"Oh… It's just coach Fudou…" Senguuji said, sighing in great relief.

"What, 'it's just coach'?" Namikawa whined. "He's a big deal, especially when he finds us awake at this hour!"

Without wasting another second, everyone rushed to their respective rooms, leaving Namikawa behind to deal with the monster alone.

Senguuji, finding that his room door was locked, knocked against it like a mad hungry monkey. "Hey, open up, Kurosaki! It's just coach!"

"I know right!" He pulled the door open and poked his head through it. "I don't want to get my ears pulled, you know."

The pink-haired goalkeeper sighed and threw himself on his single, while Kurosaki immediately fell into a deep sleep as his head hit his goose feathers stuffed pillow. Well, since they shared rooms, it wouldn't be so scary, I guess.

As for Namikawa who shared the room with Kita, they filled the spaces underneath their beds with pillows. Typical kind of fear.

I know that fear… Do you?

* * *

Beads of sweat dropped from his forehead each second the clock ticked. The orange-haired guy couldn't sleep at all, thinking about the three-legged doll. Sometimes he had to hit his head as his imagination brought him to seeing shadow casts as Rika-chan crawling up to him.

"Oh holy Neptune," he said. "Of all time, why would I need to pee at this hour?"

Refusing to be defeated by fear (or being called chicken because he was going to wet his pants anytime from now), he rose from his bed and stood outside of the room door, scanning the dark hallway. How he wished he wasn't there when the boys exchanged ghost stories… Too bad, though, the fears were all getting to him

As he neared the toilet, he heard the tap running, as if someone was inside. He gulped in fear. "H—Hey… Is anyone in there, b—by any chance?"

"Oh, is that you Taiyou? Finally, someone's here! I'm just too afraid to go out…"

"Don't talk to me while pooping," Taiyou sighed, although he was relieved that someone was there.

…

…

…

"Why aren't you coming out?"

"What if you are not Taiyou…?"

Chill ran down Taiyou's spine; a gust of soft wind brushed against the back of his neck, sending shivers through his body. _And what if the guy…? _He thought."Idiot, don't scare me like that! Just come out!"

The door creaked open and Minamisawa came out, sighing. "I'm done already, but I was just too afraid to go out…"

"I want to get in first. Wait for me here, alright?"

"Don't take too long, or I'll leave you here!"

Taiyou rolled his eyes and went into the toilet stall. Three minutes went by like, well, millennia, and Minamisawa stood restlessly as he waited by the door. "Speed up, will you?"

"Baka," Taiyou said, fixing his sweatpants as he stepped out of the stall. "Let's get the heck outta here. I don't wanna see the three-legged Rika-chan."

Without questioning Taiyou's nonsensical fear, Minamisawa advanced through the hallway, and Taiyou quickly caught up with him, refusing to be left alone at the toilet.

"Hey, Minamisawa..." Taiyou muttered under his breath, breaking the silence that almost made him jumpy.

"What…" Minamisawa asked, displeased, seeming that he didn't really enjoy Taiyou's company. At all.

…

…

…

"Were you constipated?"

Minamisawa rolled his eyes in annoyance; Taiyou was really getting on his nerves! "Enough is enough."

"Maybe your protease doesn't work very well… It pro-teases your tummy." Taiyou chuckled and Minamisawa rolled his eyes again, giving his orange-haired friend a 'worst-pun-ever-created' look. "I'm hungry... Wanna grab a chow?"

"In the middle of the night?"

"It's three in the morning, duh." Taiyou said, pulling Minamisawa into the kitchen.

He peeked into the refrigerator and whined noisily as he saw the clean racks with nothing on them, except for a cup of uninviting pudding.

His tummy growled against his will and he had no choice but to snatch the pudding and took a spoon. "Who the heck kept this thing? Well, whatever…"

"Hey, Taiyou…" Minamisawa said, puckering his eyebrows.

Ignoring Minamisawa, Taiyou kept digging into his pudding like there was no tomorrow. In what felt like a blink of the eyes, he licked everything clean. "I'm still hungry…"

"You're a fast eater. I was just about to tell you that the pudding's expiry date is a few months ago."

Taiyou leapt to the sink and threw up.

Minamisawa patted his back regretfully for a few times. "Sorry, dude…"

* * *

**Well, that's it folks. That is why you shouldn't tell ghost stories during your children's bedtime.**

**Fudou: *blows whistle* Fifty sit-ups in a minute!**

**Kita: Are you kidding me?**

**Fudou: *rolls eyes* No, I'm Fudou. **

**Kita: *sweatdrops* Review, minna.**


End file.
